


Wash Away The Rain

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Bad Weather, Earthquakes, Rain, Weather, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: The weather had been bad for a while now. It hadn’t stopped raining for days and the danger of a flooding was close. Everyone in the Valley had been preparing for this possibility for the past days, avoiding going as much as possible.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 9





	Wash Away The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Who Had Natural Disasters On Their 2020 Bingo Card - Earthquake - Extreme Weather - Power Outage

The weather had been bad for a while now. It hadn’t stopped raining for days and the danger of a flooding was close. Everyone in the Valley had been preparing for this possibility for the past days, avoiding going as much as possible.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden had managed to convince Snufkin to pack up his camp and to come live in MoominHouse with them all until the weather cleared. He had accepted surprisingly quickly, although they guessed that he knew that he couldn’t stay in his tent in this weather.

They all had to stay inside and keep an eye on the water level, the fear of a new flood still very present. Snufkin had warned them that he had the feeling in his bones that the weather would only get worse, as he suffered from chronic pain, made worse by the weather.

Just as Snufkin had warned, the weather slowly got worse and worse, until, one day, a big storm hit the Valley. It was raining so hard that everyone was sure it would flood again, already preparing everything for when it would happen.

They were all in the living room, MoominPappa, Moomin, Snorkmaiden, Little My and Snufkin playing cards, while MoominMamma baked cookies in front of a hungry Sniff, ready to lick the spoon.

Their game was going well, as well as one could ask of them. Moomin kept complaining about Little My cheating, Snufkin helping her as well, while Snorkmaiden was just getting tired of them and MoominPappa kept making each and every of his moves to be bigger than they were.

But, suddenly, the floor started to shake. Everything shook violently, things starting to fall over everywhere. Everyone was starting to panic, not understanding what was happening until Snufkin called out for them to calm down and to hide under the table until the earthquake passed.

The earthquake was so long and so violent they thought it would never end and would open the ground underneath them to engulf them. Meanwhile, MoominPappa didn’t seem that afraid of the situation, laughing and talking about how it reminded of when he was young and telling stories about his youth that were probably mostly fake.

It took forever but it eventually stopped, allowing them all to come out from under the table to see the damage. MoominMamma came out of the kitchen, with a scared Sniff clutching at her back, to make sure that everyone was alright.

“I’ve never seen an earthquake so violent.” Snufkin mused as they looked around, trying to rearrange everything that had fallen and put to the side the things that were broken. 

“Did it ever happened to you before?” Moomin asked curiously, giving Mamma a broken cup.

“Yeah.” Snufkin hummed, picking up shards of broken glass from the candlestick. “Once when I was south there was one. A violent one too. But it didn’t last long and didn’t do too much damage.” Snufkin explained.

“In my youth, there was one just as we were on the sea. It was so violent the boat flew in the air and turned upside down. If I didn’t have the reflex to call everyone back in we would have all been thrown off for sure.” MoominPappa started to tell, to no one in particular.

“Well, this one made such a mess.” Little My huffed. “Look at all this broken glass everywhere.”

“Instead of complaining why don’t you help us cleaning up?” Snorkmaiden huffed in her direction.

“I can’t do that.” Little My argued. “I can’t take the risk of hurting myself. And who’ll make sure you do your job correctly if I don’t?”

Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Snufkin all huffed at the same time, turning to look at each other before starting to giggle. Little My started scolding them, telling them to go back to their work, but they ignored her.

Everything was almost cleaned when the water started to leak inside. A small puddle leaking from under the door and slowly spreading everywhere. MoominMamma instructed all of them to take everything they needed to Moomin’s room, taking all the food supplies they could need for a few days, just in case, so they could stay on the upper level of the house as they kept an eye on the water level.

They all set up camp in Moomin’s room, laying blankets on the floor, so they could sleep there if need be. Moomin wasn’t as annoyed by the situation as he made it out to be. He would gladly enjoy Snorkmaiden and Snufkin spending time and sleeping in his room, but as for the rest of the family, it was a little stiffening. And Little My who wouldn’t keep herself from mocking the three of them as they talked and played cards.

The water had to be about one floor level when they went to sleep that night in Moomin’s room. They all prepared themselves for the water to be higher the next day, but, surprisingly, as they looked out the window they were greeted by a warm sunshine. The water level having gone back down, so they could go down the first floor to start cleaning the mud away.

MoominMamma was claimed captain of the operation, ordering them about, so they could get everything cleaned inside and out of the house before the night. Everyone was put into contribution, even Little My, although she wasn’t very happy about it. Even Snufkin stayed to help, instead of going to clean his campsite, so he could set up his tent there again.

The floor had to be cleaned first, the mud washed off. Then, they had to clean up the furniture that had been covered by the bad as well and reorganize everything inside.

They all managed to make quick work of it, all the paws helping, being very useful and quick in their work. By the end of the day, everything was sorted out and cleaned. MoominMamma sent Moomin and Snorkmaiden to help Snufkin clean his campsite, announcing that, by the time they would be done, she would have made a lovely dinner and a delicious cake to celebrate.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden were very happy to be able to help their friend, without having anyone else around. They talked about what they projected to do the next few weeks, if the weather stayed clear, as they worked. They all agreed that they wanted to spend time away from the others, but still together. Eventually, Snufkin came up with an idea.

“How about I show you a really special place?” Snufkin said with a glint in his eyes.

“A special place?” Snorkmaiden repeated, curious. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait to see.” Snufkin said with a mischievous wink.

“Oh, but we don’t even know when we’ll be able to go there without anyone else following us.” Moomin pouted. “Can’t you at least tell us what it is?”

“I can’t spoil the surprise.” Snufkin smiled at them, starting to take out his tent and setting it up. “We could go there during the night. It would be even better actually.”

“At night?” Snorkmaiden repeated again. “That sounds perfect! That way we can sneak out without anyone else!” She clasped her paws together in her delight.

They all agreed on going the next night, after taking one night for themselves, and went back to MoominHouse once they were done setting up Snufkin’s camp to go eat the delicious meal MoominMamma had prepared for them all.

Thankfully, the weather stayed clear for the next few days, giving them plenty of time to go off together and explore around the Valley, as per usual for them. The three of them set off the night they had planned to a beautiful clearing towards a cliff giving away on the sea. That night was especially beautiful, making the sight even more breathless. They spent the night talking and laughing together, just the three of them under the stars, watching them as they lay in the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> I have to admit that I wasn't the most inspired on this one so it's just a small chill fic. The next one will surely have more interesting thing happening ;3c


End file.
